Letting Go
by em1998
Summary: She had a hard life. But it didn't stop her from helping us. It didn't stop her from becoming a Professor before the age of 18. And it defiantly didn't stop her from falling in love. She had to be my best friend. She helped me through a lot. Before I got the chance to repay her, she was gone. But before she left she said to me to take care of him and to let her go.
1. Prologue

*Lily's POV*

A short answer? She was one of the wisest, kindest, and best professors we had ever had. Long answer? When she first arrived we hadn't had a clue on her sad tale of getting here. She first started teaching about three or four weeks after term started. Before her we had Professor Dumbledore coming in and telling us how things were to go down. We hadn't started learning until she arrived. To put it simply, she was beautiful. She was the same age as us maybe even younger than some, but she seemed to be hundreds of years older. Not by her appearance, but by her knowledge. She seemed crazy when we had first met her. But as the year progressed, we had gotten to know her more than we knew each other. She was so open with us; she was even open with the Slytherins. We learned more from her in one year at Hogwarts, then the first six with the other Professors. She didn't have favorites. She said that each and every one is the same. Even the Slytherins, who had treated her worse than the first year Gryffindors, were treated the same as everybody else. She never once gave out a detention. On the first lesson she had said to the class that whoever was not going to pay attention and take the time to do the homework better get their ass out of the class room. She gained respect from the whole school of how well she could teach and how well she could keep the students under her control. She had asked for them to call her by her first name. And we did. She never called us by our last names or "Miss" or "Mr." She was so passionate about everything. And she had a thing about quotes. Most of the Professors had decorated the classroom with things that resembled their subject they were teaching. She had quotes written on every square inch of her class room. On the ceiling and the floor. She said they reminded her of what was important. She talked quite a lot of her years, even though she hadn't had that many. She told us about her battles. Both with her enemy and herself. She told us that she used to be suicidal and used to cut herself. She told us about her abusive parents and her one friend that had gotten murdered because of her. She said that cutting and being suicidal is stupid. She said that many, many people dream to have your live, while you hate it. She said to not take things for granted. To enjoy the little things. She cut deep into our hearts in just that one year. We were changed for the better. While teaching us about being a better person she taught us to defend ourselves and our friends with magic. She taught us most of what we would experience in the near future, the futures out sides of Hogwarts. She didn't teach everything she was supposed to. She said that there are just some things that you need to experience on your own. As an example she said sex. And being the 17 year olds we are, we laughed. She didn't though. She said that she didn't agree with talking with you mom or dad about it. She said that there are just things you need to find out for yourself. Having her for our seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts, defiantly prepared us for the world outside of Hogwarts, but not for her death. All of us, every single student had a special relationship with her. But being that close to her didn't help us get over her death. It was like losing a relative, or in my case a best friend. I was about two months older than her. We had instantly clicked. She helped me though my whole year at Hogwarts. I own everything to the one person that helped me the most, Anika Quinn.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

*Lily's POV*

You couldn't really what Professor Dumbledore had to say over the complaints of the 7th year students. And boy did that get annoying real fast. What finally settled my pupils down was Dumbledore's yell. That man sure had a loud voice.

"Now that you've all quieted down we may begin," He began casually "I am fully aware of the fact that you, along with the rest of the school, have not had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But that is for no longer. May we all give a warm welcome to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Anika Quinn." His eyes twinkled while his smile widened at the sight of our new Professor. She was nothing like we expected. She was young and beautiful. Full of life. She didn't seem nearly old enough to be 20 let along a teacher. She had long light blonde hair that reached down to the end of her ribcage with the tips dyed a dark blue. Her striking dark brown eyes, took us all in, one at a time. She didn't seem to short but wasn't all that tall either. She was wearing odd clothing. She had on a long sleeved white shirt that was tucked into her red jeans. On her feet she wore warn out army boots. She looked as though she didn't belong. But in a way she did. She fit the roll as a DADA professor just the way I had wanted. The knowing look on her face showed us that she was good at her job, and that she knew it. Her eyes told us that when she was finished, we would be more than prepared to face the world. After a while the students started to ask questions. And by questions, I mean a lot of questions. From all over the room there were "No really, where's the new Professor", "She only looks about our age", or maybe a few "Man, she hot". The new Professor handled the kids this time.

"I am the new Professor. And I do look to be around your age. Maybe even younger. But I am more than qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. And if you'd rather have no DADA Professor then I'll show myself out the door." She snapped us. No one said a word. She smirked in contentment. "Now, if you raise your hands I'll answer any questions you have for me. But before you ask your question tell me your name please, so I can get a head start on my memorizing" Even when she was angry she had a genital, sweet voice. She seemed so sweet, kind and polite that it was hard for someone not to like her. Everyone seemed curious about her. Even Potter and a couple Slytherins raised their hand for a question.

"Caleb Jackson, how old are you?" Came the first question from a Hufflepuff. He seemed embarrassed and nervous to be asking a question. She smiled genuinely "I'm 17, love." He blushed a deep scarlet that sure could compete with my hair. More and more asked questions and she didn't seem to get bored or tired of answering them. She got many simple questions. But she occasionally got some pretty weird ones. One of the Slytherin boys, of the name of Alexander Young asked if she was a virgin. She laughed and said yes. The boy obviously didn't get the reaction he was wanting. And to everyone's joy, he also received a detention from Professor McGonagall. A Ravenclaw boy had asked her if she had met any werewolves before. She replied with a yes. And she told us of how they became to be very good friends. When the time came for her to pick on Potter to ask his question he said cockily "James Potter. Are you sure you are up for teaching us kids about the same age as you, some even older? Most of the professors can't even do it when they are way older than us." He emphasized the way. Most of the teachers glared at him, but Professor Dumbledore just shot him a smile. Professor Quinn seemed to think for a moment before replying. "I've had a hard life. I was left an orphan at just the age of 7. Alone on the streets looking for food and shelter. For several years I continued that path. But I had gotten a little help from an old friend. I found him died on his doorstep. He had been teaching me defense. I feel the need to carry one his knowledge he shared with me. Just in the few years I knew him, he became my idol, my guide on my journey of life, and he didn't get to see me accomplish the things I have. He isn't here to see me how I will teach you, all of you, what he has taught me. And because I had to grow up so fast, mature so quickly, I think I am able to teach all of you without a problem." She chuckled "And being the same age as my students gives me the ability to connect with them differently than Professor Dumbledore or Professor Fitwick. I can make special relationships with all of you." We gained some respect for her right then. She had turned a teasing question, a question that was meant for her to look stupid in front of all of her new student, and gave us and answer that we all wanted from the start. We wanted to know why she was here. We wanted to know if she was really cut out for this job. Most of the students had an impressed look on their faces. Even the marauders had knowing looks on their face. I, along with the majority of the students in the room, was thinking the same thing. She was going to be one hell of a teacher.


End file.
